Visite nocturne
by MacHellia
Summary: Root avait la manie de disparaître sans laisser de nouvelles. Shaw le savait parfaitement. Cependant lorsque des traces de sang suspectes sont retrouvées après une fusillade qui opposait Root à Samaritain, et que cette dernière ne donne aucun signe de vie, Shaw commence à s'inquiéter pour cette folle furieuse, à contre cœur évidemment.
**Visite nocturne**

Sameen Shaw était de très mauvaise humeur depuis la dernière altercation de la 'team Machine' avec celle de Samaritain. Leur rencontre avait littéralement dégénéré et c'était une fois de plus Root qui avait dû se mettre en danger pour contrecarrer les projets de la superpuissance rivale.

Samaritain venait de faire tuer un gouverneur et avait essayé d'assassiner un professionnel du sondage politicien qui avait remarqué que les élections étaient truquées. Sameen et Reese avaient mis ledit mathématicien en sécurité. Cependant, depuis cette fameuse nuit, nul n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Root.

 **C'était mauvais signe.**

Évidemment, Sameen, supposait ou du moins espérait, que si Root était réellement en danger, la Machine les aurait prévenus. Si Root était aux mains de l'ennemi ou morte, la Machine les aurait... l'aurait avertie ? Deux longues journées, sans nouvelles. Sameen était littéralement furieuse, Root avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse pour garder ainsi le silence si elle ne voulait pas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Shaw devait bien l'admettre : elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour cette psychopathe qui prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle avait interrogé Finch pour avoir des nouvelles et leur discussion ne l'avait pas du tout calmée. Il lui avait rappelé que chaque guerre avait son lot de sacrifices, et que Root n'était pas un cas à part.

PAS UN CAS A PART, ROOT ? Comment Finch pouvait dire ça après tout ce que Root avait déjà fait pour eux ? Ils seraient sans doute tous morts sans elle. Shaw n'était décidément pas d'accord. Ok, Root lui tapait littéralement sur les nerfs mais, ils avaient besoin d'elle pour combattre Samaritain. Elle n'était pas sacrifiable.

 **Toujours aucune nouvelle….**

Sameen surveillait encore l'ancienne cible de Samaritain afin de s'assurer que l'intelligence artificielle avait bien abandonné son idée d'assassinat. Elle avait demandé à Reese en tant que policier de faire un tour sur la scène de la fusillade pour glaner des informations.

Bilan : Il y avait des traces de sang suspectes, des témoins affirmaient avoir vu deux femmes se tirer dessus au milieu du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel : une grande brune, sans doute Root, face à une blonde. Deux agents aux capacités décuplées par deux super-ordinateurs en guerre s'étaient affrontés. La conclusion était simple : il était peu probable que les deux en soient sortis indemnes. Bordel Root ! Tu pourrais au moins téléphoner ! Reese avait également retrouvé les pistolets de Root près des tâches de sang, ce qui ne contribuait pas à rassurer l'ancienne espionne.

Que s'était-il passé ? Root aurait dû l'appeler au lieu d'affronter l'armée de Samaritain toute seule. Qu'avait-elle à prouver à jouer les martyrs ?

 **Et surtout où était-elle maintenant ?**

Sameen était de retour dans son spartiate appartement. Elle était fatiguée, après tout cela faisait plus de 48 heures qu'elle n'avait pas dormi. Elle avait allumé la télévision sans pour autant s'intéresser à un programme particulier. Elle sortit une bière, puis finalement prit le pack en entier et le déposa au pied de son canapé. Elle décapsula rapidement la première bouteille. Après plusieurs minutes de zapping, elle finit sur la chaîne des infos locales qui couvrait principalement la fameuse fusillade à l'hôtel.

Elle avait gardé son téléphone et son arme à proximité, prête à intervenir au moindre problème. Malheureusement, plus le temps passait, plus le téléphone était silencieux. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'elle était rentrée.

Une foutue heure à attendre un coup de téléphone qui n'arrivait pas ! Elle n'avait qu'une envie, étrangler cette folle furieuse. Elle lui en voulait de la faire patienter ainsi. Sameen avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle s'octroya alors quelques minutes de repos mérité, elle ferma doucement les paupières. Peu à peu le son du téléviseur se fit plus lointain.

Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à faire le vide dans sa tête. Le visage d'une grande brune aux yeux chocolat un peu dingo, avec un fer à repasser à la main, apparaissait sans cesse, lui rappelant qu'elle attendait un coup de fil.

 **Pourquoi repensait-elle à l'épisode du fer, à un moment pareil ?**

C'est vrai, que comme première rencontre, celle-ci était la plus marquante qu'elle ait connue. Sameen se concentra chassant de son esprit l'image de cette 'sorcière'. Elle prit de profondes inspirations et ralentit son rythme cardiaque. Elle se retrouva sur une moto noire au cœur de New York, elle ne conduisait pas, elle se tenait juste derrière Root. Shaw aurait préféré la déloger complètement de son esprit.

Après tout Root lui prenait déjà suffisamment la tête à chacune de leur entrevue, inutile de la laisser perturber davantage son esprit. Toutefois, ce souvenir, n'était au fond pas si désagréable, même si elle préférait celui où elle assommait Root d'un magnifique crochet du droit.

Sameen s'était endormie sur son canapé. Quelque chose perturbait son repos. C'était un bruit, un bruit de porte pour être exact, quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Sa main avait déjà saisi son arme, avant qu'elle n'ait ouvert les yeux. L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce, seul le vieux téléviseur était allumé. Cette présence ne dégageait rien d'hostile, mais Sameen continua de pointer son arme sur l'intrus. Elle dut plisser les yeux pour discerner la silhouette, sa silhouette.

 _« - Salut Sam. »_

 **Sa voix…une voix étrangement faible, presque un murmure à vrai dire.**

Sameen ne rangea pas son arme. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'hallucinait ou ne rêvait pas. Non, il était hors de question de rêver de Root et encore moins de celle-ci dans son appartement ! Root était bel et bien là. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir débarquer chez elle. Elle voulait juste un coup de fil, un message ou encore quelques signaux de fumée.

Si Shaw avait eu des émotions elle aurait été partagée entre le soulagement, la joie de la revoir et la colère de son silence. Cependant Sameen Shaw était une sociopathe, elle ne pouvait avoir ce genre de conflit intérieur, elle ne connaissait que la colère.

Root venait de refermer la porte, elle était à présent immobile dans la pénombre à l'entrée de la pièce à la fixer. La hackeuse attendait quelque chose… Shaw resta silencieuse, elle se leva doucement et s'approcha de son 'invitée' pour mieux la voir.

 **Root était blessée.**

Shaw déglutit difficilement à la vue des bandages et de l'écharpe médicale qui maintenait son bras. Sa main se crispa sur la crosse de son revolver. Ses propres ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa paume. Shaw était furieuse, mais il était préférable d'éviter de tirer sur Root vu son état. Sameen était en train de perdre le contrôle. Toute la frustration de ces dernières heures ne s'était donc pas logée dans son index figé sur la gâchette, mais dans le reste de sa main. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, le regard toujours fixé sur une Root étrangement passive.

Cette dernière finit par rompre le silence :

 _« - Tu ne me proposes pas de m'asseoir ? »_

Son ton était toujours aussi arrogant que d'habitude, mais sa voix était bien plus faible. Elle avait l'air fatigué.

Sam baissa son arme et la posa sur la table basse sans quitter Root du regard. Elle lui répondit du tac au tac:

 _«- Depuis quand demandes-tu la permission ? »_

Shaw s'éloigna d'un pas de son canapé, lui signifiant ainsi que la place était libre. Sameen était toujours en colère. Elle avait beaucoup de questions, et quelques inquiétudes à vrai dire, qui lui traversaient la tête. Pour toute réponse, Root appuyée contre la porte, lui octroya un sourire carnassier dont elle avait le secret. Root comprenait parfaitement le langage de Shaw, il s'agissait d'une invitation à rester. Si l'ancienne espionne voulait l'envoyer promener, elle ne se serait pas gênée. Shaw aurait été bien plus explicite et directe.

 **Root avait toujours ce foutu sourire aux lèvres.**

Sameen se retint alors d'évacuer la tension accumulée dans son poing sur le visage de son invitée. Elle faisait preuve d'un sang-froid exceptionnel pour conserver son air détaché. Root s'avança lentement vers Shaw, elle tenait, dans sa main valide, un sachet plastique.

Sameen la laissa s'approcher en silence et la dévisagea sans même s'en rendre compte. Root était pâle, bien plus qu'à l'ordinaire. On pouvait facilement discerner des cernes conséquents en dessous de ses yeux chocolat, bien trop scintillants à son goût. Son bras était immobilisé, elle avait dû être touchée à l'épaule ou au bras, voir aux deux endroits. Il s'agissait de la même épaule que Shaw avait autrefois visée et atteinte.

 **Root collectionnait décidément les blessures.**

La hackeuse était maintenant arrivée à sa hauteur, elle inclina légèrement la tête et elle lui sourit de nouveau. Elle lui tendit ensuite le sachet que Shaw reconnut comme provenant de la supérette du quartier. Toutefois, Sameen était plus intéressée par les bandages de Root que par le contenu de ce stupide sachet. Alors que les mains de l'ancienne doctoresse s'approchaient de la blessure de son invité, Root recula et fit tanguer le sachet devant elle. Sameen soupira et le prit. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit d'abord une excellente bouteille de scotch, puis une boite de cookies chocolat caramel, et enfin quelques pommes et une boite de bandages.

Root prit une pomme, rouge évidemment, et la croqua à pleines dents en s'asseyant, pendant que Shaw posait le contenu du sac sur sa table de salon. Root posa la pomme sur la table et retira l'écharpe qui maintenait son bras. Elle déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de son fin chemisier blanc à manches longues . Elle fixait Shaw avec un regard et un sourire des plus provocateurs. Cette dernière soupira et leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude exaspérante de la blessée. Toutefois, l'esquisse d'un sourire n'échappa pas à la hackeuse, qui grimaça en retirant la première bande.

Shaw la stoppa immédiatement en agrippant quelque peu violemment le poignet de sa patiente. Root se laissa faire en silence, non sans la dévorer du regard. Shaw lâcha son poignet et commença à retirer les bandages. Shaw essaya d'être la plus délicate possible, mais elle arracha tout de même un léger gémissement à son invité. Sameen s'arrêta, les dits bandages allaient jusqu'au début de son coude. Shaw lui précisa d'un avis d'expert :

 _« - Ces bandages ont été mal faits et tu aurais déjà dû les changer. »_

Shaw déboutonna rapidement le reste de la chemise en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa patiente. Elle aida Root à ôter son bras invalide de la dite chemise. Cette dernière était nettement trop joyeuse pour une blessée par balle. Root ne résista pas à la perche que Shaw venait de lui tendre :

 _« - J'ai cru que tu n'oserais jamais. »_

Root était véritablement guillerette. Elle s'était fait soigner dans un hôpital et on avait dû lui donner un analgésique, peut-être même de la morphine. Est-ce qu'elle planait ? Difficile à dire, Root avait toujours eu une étincelle ou plutôt une ribambelle d'étincelles de folie en elle. Sameen n'osa pas imaginer ce que pouvait donner Root shootée. Devant l'absence de réaction Root ajouta alors dans un murmure licencieux :

 _« - Ce n'est pas dans ce contexte que j'imaginais que tu me déshabilles… »_

Aucune réponse ou grognement de l'ancienne espionne. Sameen, contrairement à ce que croyait Root, ne soupira pas, ni ne fit rouler ses yeux au ciel. Elle se contenta de retirer la dernière bande un peu plus vite que prévue, arrachant volontairement de nouveau un gémissement à la hackeuse. Pendant que cette dernière grimaçait, Shaw la gratifia d'un majestueux sourire de fierté. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'elle examina attentivement la blessure de Root.

 **L'interface de la Machine avait pris deux balles.**

Une balle s'était logée au niveau du biceps et une autre en pleine épaule. Si la première n'était pas une blessure sérieuse, la seconde était nettement plus inquiétante.

Root allait recommencer à la provoquer, Shaw le savait parfaitement. Alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à parler, Sameen la stoppa en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche et la fusilla d'un regard plus sombre que jamais. Root obtempéra, pour une fois sans résistance, un sourire timide mais sincère apparut sur son visage et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Si seulement c'était toujours aussi simple de la faire taire !

L'ancienne doctoresse avait toujours préféré les patients silencieux et stoïques, elle détestait par-dessus tout s'occuper des enfants. Shaw observa alors avec attention les plaies. Après un dernier regard menaçant elle éloigna sa main du visage de Root pour changer le bandage. La peau de la jeune femme était plus douce qu'elle ne l'imaginait. A cette réflexion Shaw aurait voulu s'assommer elle-même : Non, jamais elle n'avait imaginé ou spéculé sur la douceur de cette folle dingue de psychopathe ! Elle devait être plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le pensait pour avoir de telles idées.

Shaw était toujours en colère : Root avait exagéré en affrontant Samaritain de la sorte, à croire qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'y passer.

 **Root se montra particulièrement docile.**

Sameen refit le bandage avec précaution et rhabilla Root qui la dévorait toujours du regard. Cette dernière frissonna lorsque Shaw lui frôla le dos pour attraper la chemise. Elle reboutonna du bas vers le haut la chemise avec une dextérité et une rapidité incroyable. Elle évitait toujours le regard de la jeune femme. Sameen était arrivée au dernier bouton lorsque Root la stoppa, en posant une main sur son poignet. Shaw s'immobilisa fixant toujours l'épaule blessée de la hackeuse.

Root articula lentement d'une voix bien plus douce que d'ordinaire, bien trop douce:

 _« -Sameen… »_

Juste son prénom, personne n'utilisait son prénom et encore moins sur ce ton mielleux. Shaw n'aimait pas cela, mais Root sans fichait. Sam ne réagit pas. Elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait de lui murmurer son prénom juste comme ça. Sameen Shaw ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. Elle attendait, une suite, une question, Root aurait pu terminer une phrase : Sameen quoi ?

C'était décidément trop lui demander de faire une phrase complète, surtout qu'habituellement elle ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler ?

 **Juste Sameen.**

Root finit par relâcher son poignet au grand soulagement de Shaw. Évidemment l'ancienne espionne aurait facilement pu le retirer pas la force, mais Sameen était soulagée de ne pas avoir à le faire. Son répit fut de courte durée, bien trop court à son goût.

Root avait libéré son poignet pour passer sa main sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Peut-être était-elle vraiment shootée ? Root était envahissante mais, jamais aussi directe ! Bordel ! Sa main était étrange chaude et à ce contact imprévu, le corps de Shaw s'était électrisé.

Root ne s'attarda pas sur la joue de Sameen et descendit à son menton forçant la jeune femme à lever la tête et à la regarder, puis elle répéta une nouvelle fois son prénom avec douceur, non, avec tendresse. Root avait vraiment un côté kamikaze pour tenter un truc comme cela avec elle! Encore une fois juste son prénom puis un silence pesant. Root commençait littéralement à lui taper sur les nerfs, que voulait-elle au juste ?

Shaw soupira et se força à plonger son regard dans le sien sans faillir. Root était bien trop expressive et ses yeux bien trop lumineux pour que Shaw ne soit pas éblouie. Sam n'aimait pas ce genre de choses, en particulier quand il s'agissait de Root qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'incruster dans son espace personnel. Sameen ferma les paupières quelques instants avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'ancienne tueuse à gage.

Il n'y avait, pour une fois, ni toute l'assurance ou l'arrogance qui se dégageaient d'ordinaire du sourire de Root. Sameen n'était pas douée pour analyser les émotions et les sentiments, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Pourquoi perdre du temps et de l'énergie à comprendre ce qu'elle ne ressentait pas ? Il y avait 'quelque chose de fragile, de tendre et d'authentique' dans le regard de son invitée, quelque chose qui arrivait à la mettre mal-à-l'aise, quelque chose d'effrayant.

 **C'est un comble pour une sociopathe!**

Root recommença au plus grand désespoir de l'intéressée :

 _« - Same… »_

Shaw excédée la coupa avant qu'elle n'ait fini.

 _«- Arrête Root ! Sameen quoi ? Tu te pointes ici comme une fleur après avoir joué les kamikazes devant Samaritain. »_

Sameen ne voulait pas discuter, les phrases sortaient toutes seules. Shaw s'emporta et continua ses reproches :

 _« - Tu disparais après une putain de fusillade sans donner de nouvelles… »_

Root ne l'interrompit pas, la laissant vider son sac. Elle se contentait de l'observer, un faible sourire affligé se dessinant sur son visage blême. Sam aurait préféré qu'elle se soit énervée, qu'elle réagisse au lieu de rester si tranquille. Shaw agrippa vigoureusement son col et la fit basculer sur le dossier du canapé. Root n'opposa aucune résistance, mais grimaça légèrement face à ce brusque mouvement. Son épaule était visiblement douloureuse.

 **Root avait vraiment un don pour énerver l'ex-espionne.**

 _« - A quoi penses-tu ? Tu veux vraiment jouer les martyrs pour cette fichue Machine ! »_

Root soutenait son regard sans faillir, elle attendit quelques instants qui parurent à Shaw durer une éternité :

 _« - Calme-toi Sameen. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, rien de plus, rien de moins.»_

Sa main était toujours sur son visage, ses longs doigts virevoltant sous son menton. Son ton était d'un calme, d'un sérieux, d'une gravité insupportable. Shaw resserra sa poigne sur son col.

 _« -Tu n'as pas à te sacrifier. Tu n'as rien à prouver._

 _\- La Machine ne m'avait confié qu'une mission : la protéger et regarde le résultat. »_

Voilà donc ce que pensait Root, elle se croyait responsable de l'apparition de Samaritain.

 _«- Ecoute-moi bien, Root : ce n'est pas ta faute. Si on est encore capable de résister, c'est grâce à toi._

 _\- Nous sommes en guerre, une guerre qu'on est en train de perdre, Sameen._

 _\- Tu vas me dire qu'elle requiert des sacrifices ? C'est un mauvais plan Root, on ne gagnera jamais sans toi.»_

 **Root ne pouvait pas jouer les martyrs.**

Le sourire de Root s'élargit, elle inclina légèrement la tête et lui répondit avec un ton cajoleur purement inapproprié selon l'ancienne espionne :

 _« - Je ne compte pas mourir si facilement Sam, si cela peut te rassurer._

 _\- Tu n'avais pas à affronter Samaritain toute seule. Tu aurais dû m'appeler._

 _\- Je n'étais pas seule et c'était la meilleure option. »_

La colère de Sameen se décupla _._

 _« - Selon la Machine ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- C'était trop dangereux, même pour toi._

 _\- Je vais bien. »_

Shaw appuya légèrement sur la blessure de Root qui retint un gémissement.

 _« - Tu as reçu une balle à 5 centimètres du cœur. »_

 **La voix de Shaw était bien plus aiguë que prévue.**

Root attendit quelques secondes et caressa une nouvelle fois la joue de Sameen et lui répéta ;

 _« - Je vais bien, Sam. »_

Shaw n'en était absolument pas convaincue.

 _« - Ne recommence pas un truc comme ça, sinon c'est moi qui t'abats !_

 _\- C'est une promesse? »_

Root la gratifia alors d'un fabuleux sourire. Shaw soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, elle se retint d'assommer la hackeuse. Elle lâcha le col de la jeune femme et s'éloigna de son invité qui ne la retint pas.

 _« - Sameen.. »_

Elle recommençait, Shaw la fusilla donc de nouveau du regard :

 _«- Quoi, encore ? »_

Root lui sourit et lui répondit avec malice :

 _« - Je voulais juste un verre. »_

Elle lui montra du regard la bouteille sur la table. Shaw se sentit un peu ridicule, ce qui fit bien rire l'interface de la Machine.

 _« - Non, pas dans ton état._

 _\- Ordre du médecin ?_

 _\- Tout à fait.»_

Shaw s'éloigna et sortit deux verres. Elle sortit également une bouteille de jus d'orange puis en servit un verre à Root. En revanche, elle remplit son propre verre avec la bouteille de Scotch vieilli que Root lui avait amenée sous le regard amusé de cette dernière.

Shaw s'assit alors à côté de sa patiente et dégusta son Scotch en silence, jetant de temps en temps des regards sur la grande brune qui buvait son verre. Root posa celui-ci sur la table basse puis sans aucune invitation, elle s'allongea sur le canapé de Sameen, cette dernière faisant désormais fonction d'oreiller. Root avait fermé les yeux et détendit son cou.

Shaw hésita un instant à envoyer Root valser à plusieurs mètres. Elle était réellement à deux doigts de le faire. Mais l'ancienne espionne soupira et posa sa main sur la tête qui l'encombrait inutilement, prête à la repousser. Elle lui toucha le front, Root sourit à ce contact.

 **Root était brûlante de fièvre.**

Shaw prit alors sur elle et renonça à éjecter Root de son canapé. Elle posa son verre froid sur le front de cette dernière. Root surprise, frissonna, mais resta immobile. Shaw s'amusa à lâcher son verre, celui-ci tenait parfaitement en équilibre. Soudainement son invité se releva légèrement, attrapa le verre et but une gorgée de la boisson qu'elle avait apportée. Shaw lui arracha le verre des mains. Root reprit alors sa position initiale au grand désarroi de Shaw, et l'observa. Sameen reposa son verre sur son front et lui plaça une main sur les yeux pour lui masquer la vue.

Elles restèrent silencieuses ainsi de longues minutes. Root s'assoupit rapidement. Shaw constata que son pouls et sa respiration avaient ralenti. Il était rare de la voir si paisible. Sameen retira son verre et le finit. Elle le posa ensuite au pied du canapé sans réveiller le 'poids mort 'qui avait élu séjour sur elle. Shaw n'était pas habituée à une telle proximité.

Elle pouvait parfaitement examiner Root, ses cheveux légèrement ondulés, son long cou. Elle avait des traits fins et même endormie, elle continuait d'afficher ce petit sourire suffisant qui l'exaspérait. L'ancienne espionne replaça quelques mèches en bataille de sa patiente. Elle posa ensuite une main sur le front de la hackeuse. Évidemment, c'était juste afin de contrôler sa fièvre. Root remua légèrement ce qui fit sourire Shaw.

Sameen éteignit la télévision avec la télécommande, plongeant ainsi son appartement dans l'obscurité quasi-complète. Elle resta immobile, bien qu'une crampe ait commencé à tirer dans sa jambe droite. Elle observait Root allongée, la tête contre elle. Il était rare de la voir ainsi, presque vulnérable. Shaw finit par sombrer doucement dans un sommeil profond, une main dans la chevelure de sa psychopathe préférée, une autre s'était machinalement agrippée à un pan de son chemisier.

Une sonnerie désagréable réveilla l'ancienne espionne, qui mit plusieurs minutes à émerger. Son appartement baignait d'une lumière bien trop forte pour un réveil en douceur. Elle avait mal au dos. Shaw ferma l'alarme de son téléphone puis, se rémora la soirée. Elle avait laissé Root dormir sur son canapé ! Elle avait laissé Root s'endormir dans ses bras ! Cette dernière allait constamment le lui rappeler. Elle se leva d'un bond, quitte à faire tomber cette tarée de psychopathe.

 **Root avait disparu.**

Rien de surprenant, c'était sa spécialité de partir sans rien dire. Cela ne devait pas faire longtemps, le canapé était toujours chaud, pas plus d'une heure. Root cependant était bel et bien partie. Elle avait recouvert Shaw d'une couverture avant de quitter son appartement. Sameen la balança à 5 mètres et lança un large regard circulaire sur la pièce.

Root lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner. Des pancakes aux pommes et un jus d'orange l'attendaient sur sa table à manger. Shaw fit le tour de la pièce, les bandages ensanglantés de Root étaient toujours sur la table de salon.

Shaw se demandait toujours ce qui aurait été le pire :

 **Se réveiller avec Root dans les bras ou s'être réveillée sans elle.**

Root ne lui avait pas laissé le choix de toute façon. Cette femme avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, mais elle était meilleure cuisinière que prévue. Shaw déjeuna rapidement puis fit un passage express dans la salle de bain. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle avait une étrange marque rouge sur le front. Elle la frotta légèrement : DU ROUGE A LÈVRE! Elle allait tuer Root à leur prochaine rencontre.

* * *

Merci à Mélicerte pour sa relecture !


End file.
